


Recovery

by guineamania



Series: Tale of the Maximoff Twins [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Physio therapy, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro and Wanda need somewhere to go on their week off and Laura had made it explicitly clear that her door would always be open to the twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

“Time to get up Roadrunner!” Clint shouted threw the door. Steve had declared that all the Avengers needed a holiday and the Maximoff twins didn’t have anywhere to go. Laura was smitten with Wanda and the kids loved Pietro, so it was clear that they should come stay on the farm for a week or two. It had been five months since the Ultron incident and Pietro was regaining his strength and therefore his speed. Unfortunately this meant that Clint was having to deal with three children and a super powered teen acting like a seven year old. Clint only received a groan in response but at least it was a sign that he was awake. Clint arrived in the kitchen to find Laura making breakfast, Cooper and Lila sat at the table with Wanda who was bouncing Nathaniel softly. Pietro came thudding down the stairs, not as super speed but still faster than Clint would like when he was still regaining full function of his body. “Morning,” he chirped, ruffling the hair of Cooper and Lila before kissing Wanda’s head. “Especially little me,” he grinned and the little baby grinned.

“His middle name is Pietro not his first,” Clint sighed but Pietro just shrugged it off.

 Once they had finished breakfast Clint took Pietro and Cooper out into the fields behind the house. They had set up an archery range and assault course back there for the kids now Pietro was using it for his physiotherapy. “How long does the doc think it’ll be until I am back to full strength?” Pietro asked with a groan from where he was laid on the floor. Before he went full speed Clint had to stretch Pietro’s legs and it seemed like this was the bit that hurt him the most out of the whole physio.

“About two months and then another two before you are allowed to go on missions,” Clint explained, helping Pietro to his feet. “Would you mind watching Coop? I’ve got to take Lila to ballet, Laura and Wanda are inside if you need anything,” Clint asked. He didn’t know when he started trusting these teenagers with his children but it did make his and Laura’s lives easier.

 Laura walked outside about an hour later to see Pietro and Cooper laying on the floor panting. Pietro was getting tired a lot easier since his sort of death. “You two want a drink?” Laura shouted and only received two moans in response. “I’ve made lemonade!” she added and both were inside in a flash, literally as Pietro was carrying Cooper. It was strange when Wanda and Pietro weren’t around, the house was quieter. At first she had been hesitant when Dr Cho suggested that Pietro needed a quiet place to recover but they were good kids, they just needed parents.


End file.
